


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me

by citys127



Series: dojae porn ♡ [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, JaeDo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung - Freeform, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dojae, idk if this actually counts as exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citys127/pseuds/citys127
Summary: Doyoung never seemed to let life slow him down. Life was always fast and exciting, and “rules” were definitely not something in his vocabulary. He was absolutely content with this idea of life, it was the only life he has ever known anyway.Well, not until the walking equivalent of “rules were meant to be followed!” walked into his life that is. He didn’t know what Jaehyun was doing in detention of all places, but maybe Doyoung could teach Jaehyun to break a rule or two.





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> henlo im back with another plotless fic bc i rlly suck at writing heavy plot based fics so heres my take on the withering dojae tag 
> 
> Yes the title is from Fall Out Boy’s song but its not related to it story wise 
> 
> this is alternatively geek! jaehyun x delinquent! doyoung inspired by a book quote that i saw before
> 
> full credits to @cerunagi for coming up with the summary i hope you enjoy reading whatever this is kudos are highly appreciated i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes

Detention was the last place Jaehyun should be at this hour. He could’ve been at home or maybe even at the library doing his homework or simply studying. He could be sticking his nose in books right now, learning new things or perhaps even prepping for the exam due months away but, nope. He just has to rot in this abandoned room and waste his precious time while other students attain their freedom after being chained to this god-forbidden hellhole. He heaved a long sigh as he pushed open the door of a classroom that hasn’t been used for a while which can explain the amount of dust on the surface of some chairs. Jaehyun scrunched his nose in disgust, pushing his glasses back up as he walked over to a random seat in the middle of the classroom and sat down. Jaehyun was surprised to say the least that the teacher in charge was literally busy dozing off on the desk. He can leave anytime that he pleases and sneak well enough to not get caught but he rather not go through that much trouble nor risk jeopardizing his clean report card. 

 

Moments later, another student arrived in the room and Jaehyun almost thanked the heavens that he has someone to suffer with that is until he saw the piercings adorning his ear and his not-so-subtle dark blue hair. Just by his appearance alone Jaehyun can tell that he has already broken several school rules. Hell, who even knows what other mischief he’s done. Instead of telling him off, Jaehyun decides to keep his mouth shut and mind his own business, not wanting to stir any trouble. 

 

Only minutes have passed and Jaehyun swears he is losing every bit of his sanity slowly. He watched the clock tick by every second in a turtle-like pace. His eyes roamed around everywhere that he can possibly observe aside from his  _ company _ . He would rather die from boredom than associate himself with  _that_.  Jaehyun’s eyes landed on the outside view. The cloudy skies and the occasional wind that blew some fallen leaves over. It was calming to say the least until Blueberry Boy (yes, that will be his temporary name) here decided to block it. Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows in half confusion and half annoyance. He only spared the stranger’s forming smirk one glance before facing to the other direction. Jaehyun set his mind on ignoring the said stranger instead of letting his emotions get to him but clearly Blueberry Boy had other plans. He quickly switched places and once again blocked Jaheyun’s view. Jaehyun took a deep breathe in attempts to calm his skyrocketing temper. “What do you want?” Jaehyun snapped, glaring straight into the boy’s eyes. “I don’t know about you but I’m just enjoying the wonderful view here,” came the stranger’s reply, propping his chin on his hand while looking all too fondly at Jaehyun. Jaehyun felt his cheeks flare up along with his ears and only made a noise of disapproval before facing away from the boy again.  _Do not let him win you over._ _He’s just messing with you._ The said boy followed his line of vision yet again and was now sitting on top of the chair Jaehyun was next to. “So, what’s your name, pretty boy?” Jaehyun was once again caught off guard by the relentless flirting of this person he has never met before. He tried to shoot lasers at him with his eyes, trying to scare him off (which did no effect at all). Jaehyun has met a good amount of people like this in his life, trying to be all nice and friendly with him then just taking what they need before cutting all ties with him. “As if I”ll ever tell you.” Jaehyun sneered and squinted his eyes at the stranger before placing all of his attention elsewhere, determined to ignore the boy beside him at all costs. “Come on, peach. Don’t be like that. Your cute face would be such a waste.” Jaehyun  can’t see his face right now but he knows it’s beet red. Jaehyun rolled his eyes as the boy slightly pouted and Jaehyun swears he will do everything in his power to punch that said face. “Can you please stop flirting with me? Whatever it is you’re trying to do it’s not going to work on me.” Jaehyun stated angrily which the stranger seems to find even more amusing and encouraged him to continue his endeavors. Jaehyun groaned in frustration, looking down on his desk, ignoring the blue haired boy’s eyes like the plague. He suddenly felt a hand touch his chin, forcing him to look up and oh did he regret it. He was immediately met with two brown orbs staring right back at him, their faces near at an alarming rate. Jaehyun panicked but made no move to back away, frozen to his current position. Jaehyun looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as if he wants to say something but can’t put the right words together. The boy wasn’t fazed at all and picked a tiny speck of dirt on Jaehyun’s hair before leaning back. Jaehyun blinked back to reality and felt completely weak to his knees. He felt like his lungs was going to give out on him because he was suddenly unable to breathe. “So tell me, what even brought you here? You seem too much of a teacher’s pet to even be in detention.” The boy snorted and crossed his arms, eyeing Jaehyun with a glint in his eyes. Jaehyun squirmed a bit uncomfortably, trying to avoid the stranger’s quite intense gaze at him. Jaehyun didn’t know why and how but before he can even stop himself, he was already complaining to the stranger who didn’t look too bothered and just occasionally hummed in response to show that he was attentively listening. “If Ms. Park didn’t put herself on such a high pedestal then I really wouldn’t be here. I only corrected her mistakes in our recent worksheet and this is how she repays me?” Jaehyun started waving his arms dramatically for emphasis. Doyoung tried to hold in his laughter at the other’s actions. “ I can’t even fathom the idea of a student body in detention? I’m Jung Jaehyun, Vice President of the Student council, I should be-“ Jaehyun slapped a hand to his mouth at the slip out of his name which only made the boy’s smirk stretch even wider. God, did Jaehyun feel stupid he doesn’t even know why he opened his loud mouth in the first place. Jaehyun fell into silence, averting his gaze from the latter, praying for the time to go by faster. “Oh come on now, Jaehyunnie. I was just getting invested in your little anecdote, please do continue.” The boy mused, a huge smile settling on his lips which made Jaehyun’s blood boil. “Enough stuff about me, how about you?” Jaehyun despises this stranger but if he’s going to play this game then he might as well win it. The boy only chuckled at Jaehyun’s poor remarks, now completely engrossed on their tiny exchange. “Oh? You’re intrigued by me now? I’m flattered.” Jaehyun scoffed and wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off that boy’s face. “Don’t flatter yourself too much. I would literally be interested in anything but you. You know what? Don’t even answer the question, just leave me alone.” Jaehyun dismissed coldly, putting his attention on his nicely polished shoes instead, too tired to deal with this stranger furthermore. The boy walked over to him but Jaehyun paid him no mind until the stranger was whispering hotly in his ear. “My names Doyoung since you wanted to know it so bad. Make sure you moan it loud and clear when I fuck you.” Doyoung licked the side of his ear and slowly nibbled on it making Jaehyun’s head jerk to look back at him. Doyoung’s face was already hovering above Jaehyun’s making his breath hitch at the close proximity. Jaehyun was still trying to process the other’s words but before he can even come up with any come back, Doyoung lunged forward to kiss him square on the lips. Doyoung swallowed the small gasp that escaped Jaehyun’s mouth and continued to kiss him deeper when he showed no signs of discomfort. Jaehyun’s eyes were blown wide and eventually fluttered close when Doyoung tugged softly on his hair, biting his lower lip to pry his mouth open which the latter easily gave him access to. Jaehyun let out a low mewl, his body responding on auto pilot. He’s inexperienced and admits shamelessly that he hasn’t gotten laid in his entire life. Jaehyun just didn’t see the appeal in sex but now he completely realized what he was missing out on. Doyoung snaked his arms behind Jaehyun to grope his ass making him moan embarrassingly loud. Jaehyun gripped on Doyoung’s forearms with shaky hands as a finger slipped inside his pants, poking at the entrance before slipping in completely dry making him tense in his seat. Jaehyun settled on nestling his head on the crook of Doyoung’s neck instead. This sensation felt completely foreign to him. He clenched and unclenched his ass, trying to get used to the intrusion. He didn’t know what to do but to let Doyoung lead the way. Doyoung started leaving marks and bruises on Jaehyun’s exposed neck making him hiss in both pain and satisfaction. He let out a tiny yelp when Doyoung palmed the visible tent on his pants. He grinded on Doyoung’s hand and fucked himself back dry on the two fingers now inserted in his ass. “God, Jaehyunnie. If you keep making those loud noises you might end up waking the poor teacher over there and also keep in mind that the doors aren’t locked so anyone, anytime can just barge in here. Wouldn’t want them to see this now, would you?” Jaehyun whimpered, trembled in fear of ruining his reputation but he just couldn’t stop. His mind was clouded with nothing but the pleasure that Doyoung was making him feel right now. Jaehyun felt so embarrassed. He can’t even look at himself the same way again. Not after falling in the hands of someone he barely new. Jaehyun was flushed, his dick was leaking even more every time Doyoung touched him. He felt like his entire body was on fire. Doyoung removed the fingers from Jaehyun’s ass, making the latter bolt right up and whine loud and needy. Oh, how Doyoung grew to love that sound. “H-hurts... Please make it stop.” Jaehyun pleaded with a tiny voice, some tears already slipping from his eyes making his glasses foggy. Jaehyun looked like a wreck. His uniform now wrinkled, his pants half undone and completely soiled because of his precum and his hair messy from how much Doyoung has threaded his hands through it.Doyoung wasted no time and completely undid Jaehyun’s pants, letting it pool on his feet. He took a hold of Jaehyun’s cock, moving his hand up and down, pumping it quickly. Jaehyun hissed at the contact and bucked his hips, trying to sync in with Doyoung’s rhythm. Jaehyun bit his lip in order to silence his moans but Doyoung just proceeded to kiss him roughly and open-mouthed, swallowing every single noise that slipped out of Jaehyun’s lips. It didn’t take very long for Jaehyun to tip over the edge. Jaehyun came, his hips stuttering as he a released a weak “Doyoung, hyung.” from his mouth. Doyoung milked Jaehyun throughout his entire orgasm, the cum spurting violently on his hand. Jaehyun detached himself from Doyoung after fixing his entire appearance. He buried his face on his hands, not wanting to face the man in front of him even more now or ever for that case. Quite frankly, Jaehyun wants to dig a hole and die in it. Doyoung laughed airily as if he had not just given someone a handjob in the middle of goddamn detention. He placed his hands on top of Jaehyun’s to remove it from covering his face to which the latter resisted weakly, rendering him with no other choice but to look back at Doyoung. Jaehyun’s eyes widened both in shock and panic when Doyoung licked the cum dripping off of his fingers while still maintaining eye contact with him. “Are you mental?! Do you have any idea how filthy that is?” Jaehyun blushed hard, clumsily grabbing his handkerchief to quickly wipe the remaining residue from the sides of Doyoung’s lips. He tried to ignore the the incredibly close gap between the both of them and focused solely on Doyoung’s delicate features that he strived so hard to ignore not even an hour ago. He gulped nervously as his eyes landed on Doyoung’s plush lips, putting his actions to a complete halt. Doyoung leaned forward to plant a kiss to the tip of Jaehyun’s nose earning a tiny squeak from him and quite the harsh slap on his shoulder. If Jaehyun wasn’t red before, he certainly was now when his eyes flickered to Doyoung’s very visible hard on. Doyoung touched his cheeks, gently tracing soothing patterns with his thumb. “You don’t have to.” Doyoung said almost like reading his thoughts but Jaehyun insisted. “No. I want to.” Its beyond Jaehyun how he was able to say that with a stable voice and enough courage but he thanked whoevers out there that he was able to do so. Jaehyun had no idea what he was doing and why he continued to do it. Before Doyoung can reply, Jaehyun has already sunk to his knees, coming face to face with Doyoung’s dick. He inhaled shakily and slowly undid the other’s pants. He pulled out Doyoung’s cock from his boxers before taking it whole in his mouth. Jaehyun has exactly no clue how to give head. He was going through this all blind, letting Doyoung’s moans guide him instead. He tried swallowing him even deeper causing him to almost choke but Doyoung only pushed him back, yanking on his locks. “You’re taking me so well, baby.” Jaehyun purred at the praise, wanting to please Doyoung even more. Jaehyun sucked steadily, swirling his tongue experimentally making Doyoung lose his mind. Jaehyun realized that he liked seeing Doyoung falter like this and he felt even more giddy at the thought that he was the reason behind it. He felt Doyoung’s foot hover over his dick before stepping on it harshly and rubbing it eliciting a surprised but pleased noise from Jaehyun. “I’m going to cum and you’re going to swallow it all, got it?” It wasn’t a question. It was an order and Jaehyun complied obediently. He hummed in response sending vibrations on Doyoung’s dick. Doyoung eventually came with labored breaths and Jaehyun’s name rolling off his tongue. It tasted salty and burned Jaehyun’s throat but he swallowed the entire thing anyway, not even letting a single drop drip from his mouth. “You’re so good for me, Jae.” Doyoung complimented and planted a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead. Doyoung put his pants back up and hoisted Jaehyun to stand with wobbly knees. Jaehyun was grateful that whoever that teacher in charge was, she slept deeply like a log because the noises they made were not even a slightest bit quiet at all. Jaehyun tried to pick up the remaining pieces of his pride as Doyoung interlocked both of their hands making the heat rise to his ears. “Tell me honestly, Jaehyun. Did you hate that?” Jaehyun shook his head slowly and blushed profusely at his own confession. “Use your words, baby.” Doyoung now let go of his hands to cup his cheeks giving Jaehyun no option to escape from confronting the other’s eyes. “No. I liked it a lot.” Jaehyun managed to croak out, barely audible. Doyoung grinned widely and gave Jaehyun’s lips one last peck. Jaehyun giggled and for once smiled sincerely, his heart hammering out of his chest. Jaehyun’s first impression of Doyoung did a complete 180 degrees after developing this new found intimacy between them.

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen but talking is strictly prohibited in detention.” The teacher was now fully awake, staring at the two with sharp eyes. Her hair was still sticking out in some places clearly indicating that she had just woken up from her nap. “Sorry, I was asking Mr. Goody Two Shoes over here to help me with my homework. My bad.” Doyoung raised both of his hands in defeat and slowly started to retreat back to his seat. Jaehyun tried to hide the smile that was starting to ghost on his lips as Doyoung glanced back at him. “As expected from Jung Jaehyun, remarkable behavior,” The teacher narrowed her eyes, “And as for you Mr. Kim, I will be seeing you here again, same time next week. You both are dismissed.” She looked at her wrist watch before grabbing her belongings and exiting the classroom. Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding as the teacher left. “Should I expect regular visits from you, Jung?” Doyoung walked towards Jaehyun again as he started to pack his things. Jaehyun rose from his seat and took a step forward before taking the initiative to kiss Doyoung first. He felt Doyoung smile through the kiss and wrap an arm around his waist pulling him impossibly closer but he eventually broke it before it got too heated. “Definitely.” He replied curtly before walking out of the classroom while not so subtly letting a paper fall out from his hand. Doyoung grabbed the crumpled paper and opened it to see Jaehyun’s number scribbled neatly on it. Doyoung chuckled and pocketed the note before making a beeline to the exit as well with butterflies on his stomach and a certain someone on his mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yunocock?s=09)


End file.
